The Proposal
by csinycastle85
Summary: One Shot companion piece to vdogrrl44's piece "Late Bloomer". Please rate and review! Rated T just to be on the safe side!


The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Author's Note: This companion was inspired vdogrrl44's story "Late Bloomer". Please be nice when reviewing as this is my first CI story. Mostly A/U. Also thanks to my friend, Deedee who helped with the title of this story!

Genre: Romance/General

_Takes place on May 18, 2007_

The day Bobby had been preparing for and dreaming of was here. He was about to ask his best friend, the love of life and ex-partner at MCS (as they now have been assigned to different partners) Alexandra Eames for her hand in marriage.

As Bobby went and make final preparations, slathering on the cologne Alex loved on him, he thought of what Alex's dad, John had said to him right after Bobby asked him for his permission and blessing.

"_Bobby, you have mine and the family's blessing in asking Alex for her hand in marriage. It is about time you asked her. We had been waiting for this to happen for awhile now."_

Satisfied with the plans that had all fallen into place, he took one last look at the ring as he walked out of his apartment and on his way to pick up the lady who had captured his heart.

While Bobby was on his way over, he made a quick call to let her know.

Alex who was making final preparations herself, wondering what would be in store for the night as she put on the perfume Bobby loved on her when she heard the phone ring.

"Eames," began Alex.

"Hey baby," said Bobby in a suave drawl melting Alex instantly when she heard his charming voice.

"I am on my over to pick you up for a night you won't soon forget. I will see you in a little bit...beautiful."

"Okay," said Alex in a barely audible voice. If she was feeling weak in the knees at the beginning of the conversation, she was most definitely mush now as she managed to hang up the phone.

As she regained her composure she was looking at the mirror one last time, she thought to herself, _what I did do to deserve somebody as exceptional as Robert Goren?_

Ten minutes later Bobby had arrived at Alex's apartment building with a dozen red roses (with another dozen waiting for her at the restaurant), and he made his way up to her apartment and knocked.

When Alex heard the knock, her heart rate sped up with anticipation.

When she opened the door and saw Bobby standing in a chic black tuxedo and navy vest and tie ensemble with a white shirt she just about passed out. He looked so handsome.

When Bobby saw Alex his knees just about buckled. She donned on a form fitting strapless navy ball gown and had her hair styled up.

When their senses came back, she stepped to the side to let him in.

"Alexandra you look absolutely stunning tonight," Bobby whispered into Alex's ear as he held her close and lavished kisses on her neck.

As Bobby held Alex in a close embrace she tried to say something but was not able as she was completely speechless.

"And these are for you, my love," said Bobby presenting her the roses after they pulled apart.

"Bobby these are lovely," said Alex choking a bit as she accepted them and went to go put them in a vase.

A few minutes later Bobby's smooth voice called out, "Are you ready to embark on a path to a night you will not forget?"

"Yes," said Alex in an inaudible whisper.

Not much later they arrived at the Mario's Italian Restaurant and was escorted to their private table where the other dozen of roses were waiting for her on the table.

"Oh Bobby you spoil me," said Alex after gasping when she saw the bouquet.

"Anything for you, my darling."

Their night proceed without a single interruption and with them occasional stealing tender kisses and at times discreetly making out at their private table.

After they had finished their meal a slow song began to play and Bobby asked, "Alexandra may I have this dance?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, Alex said, "Yes you certainly may Robert."

Robert led Alex to the dance floor where he immediately held her close to him.

They had been lost in each other's eyes when suddenly something broke their fantasy.

"Robert Goren?" asked a dainty voice.

Alex irritated when their close embrace was broken turned with Bobby to see who had dared to break their daydream. It was an unknown blonde but Bobby recognized her.

"Um hi Shelly, I didn't fancy seeing you here," began Bobby still with his arms around Alex and then asked, "You are here because...?"

"Well I was here with a date but it seems as if he left me here."

_Hmm I wonder why, _thought Alex eyeing Shelly.

Shelly oblivious to Alex's irritation continued, "So am I not going to get a hug from you because you are the same gangly awkward teen?"

Alex now enraged thought, _ok that's it absolutely no one can come on and attacks my man in front of me like that!_

"So you must be the Shelly Tinsdale Bobby had crush on and the same girl who made my Bobby to look like an idiot," said Alex icily.

It was then Shelly noticed that Alex existed and proceeded to give her a chilly "who do you think you are?" look.

Glaring back at Shelly with a look just as cold and said, "If you must know I am, I am Robert Goren's girlfriend, Alexandra and I am proud to be his girlfriend aren't I sweetie?" asked Alex looking from Shelly to Bobby and changing her tone from cold to gushy.

Before Bobby could answer her Shelly snorted and said "You're kidding me right Robert? You involved in a steady relationship? It never occurred to me you would ever be able to date after that fiasco date of ours."

Now Alex was incensed.

"Look here Ms. Tinsdale or should I say Shelly, I do not know who you think you are but Bobby is one man who has the capacity to make me feel like the luckiest woman alive in the time we have been together. This is the one quality you overlooked when you dissed him the first time and I am not about to let you diss him again."

Bobby was kind embarrassed and at the same time proud of his Alex defending him against the girl who still determined to break him down like she did once before.

It was then he decides to do the one thing he has been looking forward for to do.

"Excuse if I may have a word, please Alex?"

"But...," protested Alex.

"It is okay I can take from here."

Then with his arms still around Alex turned to Shelly and gave it to her straight.

"Look Shelly do you have any idea how hurt I was when you spread the word that I was a loser? And here you are doing it again only this time in front of my girlfriend for whom I love with all my heart," Bobby spat out.

Shelly was about to say something when Bobby cut her off, "Yes I said girlfriend now get over it."

Finally Shelly regained her voice and the first thing she does was let out a laughter of contempt infuriating the lovebirds.

"Yeah right like I am going to believe this spectacle," snickered Shelly.

"Oh I see what you are getting at...you're still not convinced," said Bobby huffing, "Fine then maybe this will convince you once and for all I am serious."

Bobby then turned to Alex, gently pulling her closer so that both were standing in front of Shelly.

By this time all the patrons were quiet and looking on to see what was going on.

Bobby holding Alex's silky hands in his hands and said in a soft voice, "My dearest Alexandra you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You stuck by me for seven years and have been there with me through the good times and the bad especially after my mother passed away. I love you and always will and without further ado..."

Bobby let go of Alex's hand for a moment pulled out a small black velvet ring box, got down on one knee, opened it and smiled because he noticed from the corner of his right eye that all color had left Shelly's face as he proclaimed, "Ms. Alexandra Evangeline Eames, will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex who completely caught off guard was now crying tears of joy as she replied, "Yes I will marry you Robert Osiris Goren!"

Shelly feeling defeated stormed off as the patrons cheered when Alex gave her answer.

Bobby got the ring, a 1.01 carat Emerald diamond set in 18k yellow gold ring with two sidestones on each side out of the box and slid it on to Alex's ring finger. He then stood up and gave Alex a big hug and intense kiss.

After a few minutes into their embrace he whispered quietly into her ear, "Why don't get out of here and head back to my place and seal the deal?"

Alex was now completely mush supported only by Bobby's strong arms, "Whatever you want my sweetie-pie."

By the time they were back as his place they could not keep their hands off of each other as they were making love both forgetting about the run-in with Shelly.

Life just keeps getting better and better for the newly engaged happy couple.


End file.
